


Romance and Stars

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Astrology, First Kiss, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou knows fate when he sees it; Mihashi needs a bit of prodding though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Stars

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Kanou’s never really felt the need to be subtle with Mihashi, and when it comes to this he doesn’t  _want_  to be.  “By someone you’re not related to.”

Mihashi frets silently for a moment, his hands fidgeting as his eyes look everywhere but at Kanou. 

“I-I have!” He admits after a moment, finally daring to look back at Kanou from across the bed. 

Kanou feels cold and hot all at once—jealousy and anger and  _who was it, where did they, how?_   And he’s never been very good at keeping his emotions under wraps but Mihashi’s been—jumpy, lately.  Or, jumpier at any rate, and Kanou doesn’t want to upset him. 

After all, it’s not Mihashi’s fault that he didn’t realize Kanou was destined to be his first kiss.  Kanou only just came to the realization himself a few minutes ago, thanks in no small part to the magazine laid flat in front of him, open to the horoscopes section that said  _this_  is it, this is the month to make love happen, and that a kiss of  _true love_  was coming his way.  Really, he thinks, it couldn’t be plainer that the universe wanted them together right this instant (or at least this month).

“S-Shu-chan?” Mihashi’s voice, quiet and shaking with nerves, pulls him back out of his revelry.  “Did I d-d-do something wrong?  You’re—staring.”

“Huh?” It takes Kanou a minute to realize that, yeah, he has been staring at Mihashi sort of intensely for the past minute.  “No Ren, you haven’t done anything.  I guess I’m just surprised you’ve had your first kiss already.”

“N-not really,” Mihashi stammers, and Kanou’s heart soars right out of his chest because he  _knew_  it, like hell the universe would screw up badly enough to let someone  _else_  be Mihashi’s first kiss.

“Well whaddya mean by that?” Kanou asks, shimmying across the bed until they’re pressed together from shoulder to knee. “You’ve been kissed but not kissed?”

“My—My forehead,” Mihashi says, pointing like he needs to make sure that Kanou knows  _exactly_  where he’s been kissed, “An-and my knees.  Palms too,” he holds his hands out flat in front of them. 

It’s impulse that makes Kanou duck down and place a kiss of his own right in the middle of Mihashi’s palm.  “Like that?” He asks, when it occurs to him that Mihashi still doesn’t  _know_  that the universe wants them to kiss today, and so Kanou needs to have  _reasons_  for his actions.

“Not, not really,” Mihashi says, his eyes transfixed on his hand, as though it’s been bewitched.  Then, he reaches out and takes Kanou’s own, mumbles, “It was like—“ and then cuts himself off by bringing Kanou’s hand to his own lips for a feathery light kiss. 

“And the other one,” Kanou says before he can stop himself.  Everything feels so fluttery and his heart is suddenly pounding, running away with all his common sense so there’s almost no helping it when he leans forward, stretching just a bit to touch his lips to Mihashi’s forehead.  “Like that?”

Mihashi nods, his face still so close that Kanou can feel how the movement disturbs the air around them and oh god, Kanou can sort of feel his breath (it smells a bit like the meat buns they had for lunch and—okay, not ideal, but the universe has had a hand in this so Kanou figures he can live with meat bun breath).

“But no one’s—“ his voice feels slow, like it’s sticking to his throat and tongue and teeth, “No one’s kissed you here,” Kanou’s not even sure his fingers actually touch Mihashi’s lips, but sparks run through him all the same.

“No,” Mihashi’s voice is almost too loud for the moment, but Kanou can feel Mihashi’s mouth move against his fingers so they must be touching, “Um, Shu-chan, do you—?”

“Yeah,” Kanou says, then backpedals just a bit, “I mean—can I?”

The answer is yes, it  _has_  to be.  There’s a whole universe and a magazine insisting that it’ll be yes.

 Red-faced and wide-eyed, Mihashi nods. 

“O-okay,” the difference between destiny and imminence stands in sudden, clear contrast for Kanou because this is it, right now, worlds aligning as he leans forward, very nearly unnerved by Mihashi’s still-open eyes but not quite because the cosmos be damned, he  _wants_  to kiss Mihashi so badly—

“Renren!  Shu-kun!”

Kanou jerks back at the muffled sound of Ruri’s voice coming from somewhere down the hall, and his courage falls through at about the same rate that his belief in a benevolent universe does. 

“C-coming!” Mihashi shouts.

Kanou was wrong, he was dumb—it was just a dumb magazine, these things mean nothing—

Mihashi’s eyes on level with his, noses bumping, the quick but  _firm_  press of lips against his.

 _‘I will never doubt the universe again.’_    


End file.
